


Practice Makes Proposals

by PancakeWrites



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hapi tells it like it is, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Verdant Wind route, Yuri doesn't know how to do feelings, hello i have many feelings for them, no beta we die like Glenn, not that it makes a huge diffrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites
Summary: The war for Fodlan's peace is finally drawing to a close, and with it comes uncertainty as the Lord of the Underground has a confession to make.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 97





	Practice Makes Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some homemade food for you guys. It’s kinda messy and it’s short n’ sweet but I made it with love and I sincerely hope you all like it. u_u Also I can't write summaries until I'm in the shower and it's too late. But never before then.

Yuri paced his room for the umpteenth time, his boots threatening to wear visible footprints into the rug. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped briefly to fish something out his pocket, staring at the small object in his palm with mixed emotions. “How the hell do people make this seem so casual?” He asked it. A silver ring, embedded with a rich emerald, winked back at him, silent and unhelpful as ever. He sighed heavily and returned it to his pocket to resume pacing.

Countless people have strewn themselves at his feet, asking for his hand in marriage like it meant nothing. But then, those people didn’t really know him, did they? They only knew the facade he gave them and even so they probably only wanted him around for his looks. Byleth was different. Byleth valued everything about him, never once judging him for the less savory things about him, and constantly reassuring him when he doubted how real Byleth’s love for him was. Byleth was an enigma to Yuri’s entire world that he had admittedly fallen head-over-heels for quite early on. So here he was, pacing the floor to death, his mirror having had more than its fair share of failed rehearsals, feeling as nervous as though they were children confessing young love, and trying to think of how to ask the most amazing person in the world to spend the rest of their life with a starry-eyed criminal. He felt ridiculous.

His friends had tried to help him, Constance giving a long-winded speech that stopped making much sense halfway through, Balthus coming up with all kinds of ideas that would certainly work for _him,_ but none of which were Yuri’s style, and Hapi essentially telling him to just ask straight up, no pretense whatsoever. They all meant well, of course, but nothing seemed right and it didn’t help that he’d been forced to postpone things even longer.

The plan had been to propose to Byleth once the war ended which everyone had believed that would come with Edelgard’s death. Things had changed once they were informed of the Agarthans, however, and now their forces were on edge, unsure of whether or not this damn war would ever end. Byleth in particular was kept quite busy with preparations and supply runs and the like, more so than usual as the supposed end of the war had caused them to focus on working with what was at hand rather than stockpiling new inventory. Yuri helped out where he could, of course, but Constance had called him out for keeping his distance, a knowing and slightly accusatory gleam in her eye. “You should tell him before I walk over there and tell him for you!” An empty threat, but it had made his heart pound all the same.

Presently the door clicked open, snapping him out of his stupor, and Hapi poked her head in. “Hey Yuri-bird,” she said flatly, then raised a curious eyebrow at him. “Whoa, what’s up with you?”

“Wha?” He muttered, but it clicks for him how much he’s been messing up his hair, that he must look uncharacteristically disheveled.

“I asked-actually no, lemme guess, you’re thinking about Chatterbox again.”

“That obvious, is it?”

“Yeah, _super_ obvious actually. You look awful.”

“Thanks,” he grumbled, a little more bitter than intended, but Hapi just shrugged it off and continued.

“I’m telling you, you should just ask him. Maybe wait until this has all wrapped up for good, obviously, but what’s he gonna do anyway, say no?”

He gives her an exasperated look. “Yeah?”

“Huh. Maybe I know Chatterbox better than you then, because I can’t see that happening at all.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

She fixed him with a lazy smile. “He may not talk much, but when he does you’re all he wants to talk about. In fact, I’m starting to think most of the things I know about you come from him, Yuri-bird. He goes on, and on, it wears me out.”

“Does he really?” Yuri asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound as hopeful as her words make him feel.

“Oh yeah. We’ve all noticed it. You two have been a thing for months now and you’re both so oblivious to each other. Honestly, I want you two to get married if only to see if that changes any. Chances are you’ll just be a couple who weirdly pines for one another.”

“That’s-that’s not-we don’t-,” But her words have too much truth for him to deny them completely, so he opts instead to ruffle his poor hair even further. “What did you come here for anyway?”

“Just to see if you’re ready for our trip tomorrow.”

Yuri reached into his pocket again, fidgeting with the ring. “I will be.”

☆☆☆

The war is over. Cheers erupt around Yuri as Byleth struck the final blow to Nemesis’s chest, the Sword of the Creator glowing red in Byleth’s hands. The crowd is thick, but Yuri pushed through, getting close enough to witness the spectacle, and to see Byleth smile one of the brightest smiles to ever grace his face as he turned to Claude, holding out a hand to his friend. The two shake hands and then Claude tugged Byleth into a brief embrace, as Nemesis’s army turned to dust around them. The crowd surged around the pair, clapping them on the back and congratulating them both, a jovial buzz running through the atmosphere. Yuri can see from where he stood that Byleth is still smiling, but his eyes were weary, and he seemed eager to break away from the excitement. Yuri smirked and carved his way through the celebrations until he managed to take hold of Byleth’s wrist. The commander turned his head, relief filling his green eyes, and he allowed himself to be dragged away, ignoring the well-meant whistles from onlookers. They make their escape, wandering back to the supply wagons before they slow down enough to really talk.

“So you’re the savior of all Fodlan now, huh? It’s gonna be hard with expectations like that,” Yuri stated.

“I’m not too worried,” Byleth responded with a slow exhale.

“No?”

“I have lots of friends to help me now.” He turned to Yuri, his eyes all but sparkling. “And I have you.”

“Careful there, you might start making me blush.”

“I wouldn't mind.”

“You wouldn’t, would you? Fine, but you’ll owe me for it.”

“Anything for you,” Byleth stated, an earnesty to him that made Yuri’s face turn scarlet anyway. He almost felt he could have proposed right then, but the setting couldn’t be any less romantic, and he wanted nothing more than for it to be something special.

“When we get back to the monastery, when things have calmed down more...would you meet me at the Goddess Tower? For old time’s sake?”

“The Goddess Tower? Sure, but what for?”

“It’s...a surprise.”

☆☆☆

The sky glowed pink and purple over top the Goddess Tower, heralding a new day for peace and for a new couple. Byleth stood on the tower’s balcony, hugging Yuri tightly enough to crush the life out of him, a silver ring reflecting the sun’s fading light on his hand. Finally he stepped back, their countenances fond and loving.

“So, were you surprised?” Yuri trilled smugly, not daring to take his eyes off of Byleth’s serene expression.

“Definitely, but not as surprised as you seemed to be that I accepted.”

“Hmm, teasing are we? You’re making me regret my decision already.”

Byleth chuckled, brushing Yuri’s loose bangs away from his face. “Don’t you dare.”

“I’ll consider it, but it would be in your best interest to kiss me.”

“Is that it? I can do that all night.”

“Best get started then.”

The pair held each other close, their lips meeting in a soft kind of kiss that’s thought to only be understood by those who truly love each other. And as Fodlan’s history would later declare, two people could have never loved each other more.

**Author's Note:**

> So we all agree that Yuri is the type to be super nervous about Real Feelings TM and that proposing to Byleth is probably the scariest thing he’s ever done, yes?
> 
> I kinda wanted to write out the whole proposal, but I feel like writing dialogue straight from the game takes away from the "personal flair" kinda, and I don't know that I could improve upon it, but I'm betting you all know what happens anyway. And if you don't then stop reading this and go marry Yuri because that's a whole loving spouse right there and you're missing out.


End file.
